The hades chronicles
The hades chronicles is made by Mariothepurpleninja, and is about the next generation of ninja trying to stop Megaman from opening what will be called the Doors of Doom. It has characters from Mariothepurpleninja, Aid952, Padmec3po, Samed5, Jarr2003, Awesomepythor, and NinjaSquirrel5. 1: next generations 2: the new weapons 3: the world spinjitzu championships 4: revenge of the anacondrai 5: doors of doom The main villain is megaman, and he has multiple assistants. In 1, he uses Baron Typhonus as his puppet, in 2, he wasnt shown, but was revealed to have been allied with Loki and Hades, in 3 he kept them, 4, he released the Anacondrai, and in 5, the heroes keep the Dark Knight, Megaman, Soul Stealer, and Schatten from opening the doors of doom. The past enemies, Loki, Hades, Baron, Hsinav, and a new one, a giant hamburger thats a ghost of shang's past. The main character is Richard "Burn" Nrub, who is the destined ninja of light, as his ancestor once was. Story Chapter One As richard nrub saw the destiny's bounty, garmadon proposed for him to join the ninja. Richard said yes. Then, loki, hades, and harold were spying on them. Harold told baron to go stop them, as baron did so. They met new ninja, like Bobby, Shang, and Optimus Prime Rib. But richard was the chosen one. The ninja met Megaman, who was the second in command of the army. He turned a ninja to a notepad, and the others turned him back. He and his coleague have sacrificed themselves to defeat baron. Chapter Two The ninja found that loki himself kidnapped nya, and set out to find her. Richard found nya, she was about to marry harold against her will, and richard freed her. She revealed that it was him she liked, and the others found them. They exited the underworld, and later found loki in a giant robot, about to destroy the world. The others defeated the robot, while richard took on harold and hades. Hades was defeated by richard using his golden weapon, and then harold accidentally bumped into him. Then, harold took on richard, being defeated in the process. Chapter Three The world spinjitzu championships were held, and the ninja and villains joined it. Harold lost the first match, causing hades to betray him, and harold joined the heroes. Megaman invented an energy, that runs on spinjitzu power. Cole was brainwashed, turned evil, and powered the spiral force. With that, the ninja destroyed it, while winning the world spinjitzu championships. Loki and Hades were absorbed into richard's spinjitzu, and megaman was set into exile Chapter Four megaman found that the anacondrai survived pythor, and they joined megaman's army. They tried to destroy pythor, and richard found his full potential, becomming the true light ninja, with sensei wu's ghost's helpHowever, megaman took a great devouring dragon, which is the great devourer and the epic dragon's baby, and tried to get to the doors of doom. The ninja stopped them, and told them they needed twelve pieces of the doors of doom. Chapter Five The ninja started to search for the twelve pieces of the key of darkeness. They found the first piece, the villains found the second and third. The ninja took the great devouring dragon back, and met Soul Stealer, the Black Knight, and Schatten who joined megaman's army. Samukai, Jake Powersword, and Darrod joined the ninja, and help to find the pieces. The villains are making an invasion Category:Stories Category:Mariothepurpleninja